First Impressions
by lenuhhhh
Summary: Swan Queen AU: Set in the Enchanted Forest/ FTL loosely based on Jane Austen's novel, Pride and Prejudice. When Regina, a brunette with a mysterious past meets Emma, a blonde still hurting from her first heartbreak, tensions build. Can the women overcome their pride and prejudices against one another before it is too late? Pairings: SwanQueen and RedBeauty.
1. Olive Skinned Woman

**AN: Another SwanQueen fanfic! I hope ya enjoy! As always reviews are always welcomed along with follows and/or favs! YOUR support is what keeps me writing. Let me know what ya think? No hate just love, Viva la swanqueen! **

Emma whips her sword wildly as she attacks her opponent made of straw. Sweat beads escape her forehead as she continues to dance around the inanimate figure.

Swish her sword goes as she stabs the hay body, cutting its make-shift garb into pieces.

"Emma! Emma! Come inside!" Her sister calls.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Emma shouts back as she encloses her sword in its holder, leaving it by the stable before she darts to the house.

As Emma approaches the house she can see her mother pacing back and forth frantically, throwing her arms in the air in frustration.

"Uh-oh did mother find out about the pig?" Emma asks as she joins her sister's side.

Ruby turns to face Emma, "No, why? What did _you_ do to the pig?"

"Nothing" Emma replies quickly as she directs her gaze downward avoiding the eyes of her reprimanding older sister.

"Uh-huh, well talk about that later Em."

_Leave it to me to out myself before anyone found out, Emma says to herself._

"Oh to answer your question," Ruby continues, "Mother is freaking out because we just got new neighbors in a castle not to far from us. The Frenches, I believe. Anyway you know how mother is. Trying to _sell us_, oh I mean _ensure us_ to the gentlemen of highest society."

Emma winces.

"I know. What fun." Ruby deadpans.

"Oh Emma, oh Ruby! Did you hear? Mother is trying to set us up with our neighbors! Isn't that exciting?" Their sister, Lyra chirps as her eyes glow in excitement.

"Oh yes, so exciting!" Margaret says in a sarcastic mimicking tone, earning her a high five from Emma and Ruby.

"Well you guys are just jealous because I'll be the first of us to marry." Lyra says as she stomps her foot on the ground. Despite being 15 years old, she could still throw a tantrum that would rival a child's.

Kathryn approaches her sisters just as Lyra stomps away, blinking away tears of frustration.

"What's the matter with her?" Kathryn asks clearly confused.

"Oh you know. New neighbors. Marriage proposals, or lack thereof. Mother freaking out. The usual." Ruby says.

"Oh okay, well I'll be by the stables if anyone needs me."

"Sneaking off to go see that _stable boy_ again?" Margaret teases, earning a playful punch from Kathryn.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Enough!" Emma shouts. "Now Kat, go have fun, but don't be back too late or mother with have my head."

"Thanks Emma, at least _someone_ knows how to be a decent sister." Kathryn says as she entices Margaret one last time before walking away.

"Girls! Girls! I have great news!" Their mother shouts.

"Let me guess, we got new neighbors who are rich, and probably snotty. Who you want us to play nice with in hope that they might propose to one of us." Ruby states clearly.

"Well, one might not want to be so sassy. Sass does not lead one to find a husband."

Emma rolls her eyes as she grabs her sister's arm leading them upstairs, and leaving Margaret to defend herself.

Neither sister speaks until they are safely behind their bedroom door and free to say whatever they like.

"Can you believe her? Lyra has just turned 15 yet she already wants her to marry. What about us?" Emma says as she motions to herself and Ruby, "we are much older than her and still we are here unmarried. Would it be such a bad thing if we never married?" Emma huffs.

"No, I agree. I don't want to get married either. At least not to any of the people around here. It's you and I against the world Em."

Emma smiles at her sister, "you know you're my favorite older sister right?"

"I'm your only older sister Emma." Ruby says as she rolls her eyes and gives her sister a small hug, "but yes, you're my favorite too."

Emma hugs her sister tighter, wondering what she'd do without her best friend.

...

"Are you ready?" Ruby calls to Emma as she finishes her hair.

"Almost, tell Mother I'll be down in a moment or so."

After a few moments the women, and father shuffle into the carriage and head toward the castle.

"I heard the master of the house is very smart, rich and a handsome. I wouldn't be surprised if he was engaged by the end of the year."

"What do you think, Emma?" Ruby asks her sister as she stares blankly out the carriage window.

"Oh, um, what?" Emma replies dazed having not heard the question.

"Do you really think that he'll be married by the end of the year?"

"Maybe, he might marry one of us. So long as he never meets _mother_." Emma remarks in a witty tone.

Emma is meet by a scolding look that lasts a mere 5 seconds before carrying on the conversation.

"Mother I promise that we will be on our best behavior at the ball." Margaret chimes trying to ease the tension.

"Speak for yourself." Emma rebuts earning herself a hit from her sister's elbow.

The women arrive at the ball and gasp at the sight of the castle.

The castle is large and tall and made of pale bricks. Two towers stand at opposite ends of the castle, creating the allusion of making the castle bigger. The castle itself would be intimidating and off putting if it were not for the elaborate rose gardens engulfing the structure. Rose vines encase the two towers making the sight hauntingly beautiful. A small fountain, carved with the name "The Frenches" stands as the centerpiece of the walkway, tying the last piece of the portrait together.

The women and their father exit the carriage and are immediately greeted by the hand servants leading them to the ballroom.

"It seems like they like to make a good impression." Ruby states as she motions to the people in the room.

Nearly the whole countryside was invited with over 100 or so families. Couples dance with the women in their beautiful gowns, and men suited in their best.

The sisters waltz around the room with their newly met partners, silently thanking their lucky stars that someone, anyone took them away from their nit picking mother.

"Oh girls! Come its time for you to walk around and mingle with the young men!"

"Oh Mary, leave the girls alone. Let them enjoy the night and not spend every waking moment looking for husbands." Father chimes.

"But David-"

Just then the room's main doors open, and a trio emerges.

The room goes still as the trio walks through the crowd to get to their seats at the opposite side of the room.

Hundreds of eyes are on the trio as they take their time walking to their positions not even bothering to talk to the guests they invited.

As soon as they are seated, the music erupts and the ball is reanimated.

Couples continue to dance and laughter once again fills the room.

Emma stares quizzically at the trio, noticing their nobility by their rich garments.

Within the trio is one man and two women. The man is handsome with his dirty blonde hair with soft waves. He has a soft charm, and seems charismatic that borders on cocky. He automatically registers as a ladies man, by the way his eyes stalk the women in their gowns, making no action to cover up his indiscretion.

The woman on the opposite side of the trio is a young woman with auburn hair. Her eyes are a soft golden brown, that brings out the fire in her hair. Her skin is like porcelain, popping with the dark shade of pink in her lips.

She seems kind, and sweet unlike the man. Her dress is a soft golden color similar to her eyes with sleeves that fall off her shoulder. It is simple yet elegant, carrying a sense of innocence with it. Her hair is in a half up half down do, leaving her curls to drape her naked shoulders.

In the middle is a woman who shows a starling contrast to her two companions. Her skin is olive toned, unlike her pale counterparts. Her hair is dark brown and tresses drape her face. Her eyes are a soft chocolate, warm and inviting. Her lips are perfectly sculpted despite her imperfection of a scar above her lip which adds to her overall beauty.

Even sitting one can tell that she is one of seriousness and authority. Her dress matches her demeanor, as it is a blood red dress with a high neckline but low cut back. It shows just enough skin to make the men in the room drool, but leaves room for imagination. Her hair is in a updo with soft strands escaping from her hair.

"So whose who?" Emma asks her sister as she directs her gaze again to the trio.

"According to mother, the man on the left is Robin French, who is very rich and is to inherit everything. On the far right is his sister, Belle."

"And the one in the middle?" Emma asks staring at the olive skinned woman across the room.

"Regina Mills, Belle's trusted friend and companion. Supposably she is so rich she could by all of our countryside and still have money to spare."

"Well then let's be introduced." Emma says as she grabs her sister's arm, eyes never leaving the olive skinned woman.


	2. Stubborn

**AN: Enjoy! Please review/fav/follow! Suggestions and constructive critisism are always welcomed! No hate just love! **

"Mister And Miss French and their close friend Miss Mills, may I introduce Miss Ruby Swan and her sister Miss Emma Swan." The servant says as he directs the trio's attention to the sisters.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Ruby says giving them a soft smile.

"As it is mine." Belle says bash fully.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Emma asks trying to prompt an answer from the surprisingly quiet male.

"I suppose, people here are different." Robin says barely making eye contract with the blonde.

"Different? What do you mean?"

"Well if you really must know, Ella-"

"Emma."

"Whatever, the men here look like scarecrows and the women are not much better."

Emma glares at him as his sister elbows his arm, prompting him to say something.

"Except for you two _sexy_ sisters." Robin says offering a sick smile.

Emma's jaw locks, and Ruby grabs her sister's arm tighter as if to protect her.

"Now I will take my leave." He says as he walks past the pair, his fingers barely touching the fabric near Emma's butt.

Causing his sister to glue her eyes to the floor and Regina to look away.

Once away, Belle turns to the sisters with remorse in her eyes, "I'm so sorry for him. He is vulgar, and an ass."

Emma gives the brunette a soft smile as she see remorse for her horrible brothers actions, "I understand. It's not the first time I've dealt with creeps like him. I'm a big tough girl. I'll be fine."

"Oh Miss Swan-" Belle says as she grabs Ruby's arm, "Might you introduce me to some people. It seems only fitting since my brother and I are hosting the party."

"Of course." Ruby says giving the brunette a smile before taking her arm and leading her around, leaving Emma alone with Regina.

Emma, still upset from Robin's comments tries to talk to Regina.

"I hope you don't share your friend'a view on us. Everyone here is very friendly and the men and women are sweet, despite his opinion."

"Hmm, oh no. No." Regina says as she turns her attention to the blonde.

"Do you like to attend many balls?" Emma asks trying to prompt conversation.

"No. Not if I can help it." Regina replies quickly.

"Do you like to travel a lot? I've heard you've traveled with Miss French for some years now."

"Yes. I do."

"Uh okay", Emma says as she struggles to make conversation, "Do you come from a large family?"

Regina's breath hitches as she hears the word, _family_ causing a series of emotions to course through her body.

Emma oblivious to the turmoil of the brunette takes her silence as thinking and continues to talk, not knowing that she unleashed memories within the brunette.

"I have many sisters, though sometimes I wonder if they are really my sisters at all and then-"

Regina's sadness morphs into frustration, as she suddenly lashes out at the blonde unintentionally.

"Miss Swan if this is by any means some attempt to talk to me save your breath, it has better use elsewhere."

"Excuse me? I'm sorry Miss Mills that I'm not rich enough to deserve your wonderful conversation skills-"

"Please, that's not what I meant!" Regina says quickly trying to mend her unintentional outburst.

"Oh it's exactly what you meant. You think because you are rich and have a lot of money you can come here and act all high and mighty. Like your better than us! You're such a snob!"

"Excuse me Ms. Swan?! You know what? You're not even worth my time. You're an idiot."

Emma's face reddens from the argument as she stomps away from the infuriating brunette leaving the brunette to gawk after her.

...

"Emma!" Ruby shouts as she walks towards her sister, "Where have you been I have been looking for you?"

"Oh just walking around, where is Belle?"

"Oh she went to check on her friend, Regina I think."

"I don't like them very much Rubes, they seem snotty."

"Belle isn't, and I can't speak for this Mills woman but Belle is very kind."

"She might be the only kind one of the trio, because this Regina lady barely spoke to me despite my countless attempts for conversation. She's so snotty!"

"Emma aren't you kinda jumping the gun a bit? You just meet her, maybe she is shy."

"No, I got this feeling from her. She looks at us like we're stupid or beneath her. She's so proud! She said that we are stupid!"

"She did?"

"Well no not really but I knew what she meant!" Emma says trying to defend her reasoning.

"Okay well don't get all worked up over this Ems, chances are we aren't going to see them again so just relax."

"Fine, you're right. Let's get back to the party."

And with that the sisters rejoin the party, Ruby spending the rest of the night getting to know Belle while Emma spends the rest of the night avoiding the infuriating brunette.


	3. The Morning After

**AN: Hello my awesome readers! I hope y'all are enjoying the story. As per usual reviews are always welcomed and encouraged! Let me know if you guys like I should continue or not! Sending love across oceans! No hate just love.**

**P.S. SQ Angst and some RedBeauty fluff heading your way next chapter! Watch out fellow shipmates! :)  
**

~the next morning~

"Emma get up! Mother is letting us take the carriage because it might rain soon. And I told Belle we'd be there around noon time." Ruby says as she stands above Emma's bed, coaxing her to get ready.

"Ughhhhh." Emma groans as she turns her face more into her pillow. "What do you mean told Belle we would be over? When did you say that?"

They sent us an invitation this morning to apologize for Robin and as an overall token of our newly found friendship."

"Just tell them I'm sick. I really don't want to go. Plus it looks like it is going to rain."

"Emma it is not going to rain, you always say that but it never does."

"I don't know, I know you really liked Belle and I want you to enjoy yourself. Besides I would be a third wheel anyway."

Ruby's face reddens, "what do you mean? There is Regina she seems nice."

"Yeah nice and snotty, she thinks she better than us."

"Or you misread her."

"Or she is what I think she is. Snotty."

"Emma! You're always so stubborn!"

"I know but I'm your favorite remember?"

"Fine. I'll say your sick this one time."

"Thanks sis."

"Uh-huh whatever." Ruby says as she walks outside the bedroom and down to the carriage.

Emma walks over to her bedroom window watching as Ruby gets into the carriage and begins to ride away. And not more than a few moments pass by before she begins to her the soft thumping of rain against their wooden roof.

...

_Dear Em,_

_You are right. It rained. I am sick and the Frenches or more so Belle and Ms. Mills have graciously let me stay with them until I feel better. As for Robin he has been busy with his newest conquests to try to pursue me and I am very grateful! I have no idea how Belle puts up with him at all, even though he is her brother he is truly horrible. But Belle has been so sweet to me, bring me soup and other medicines to help me recover. And she is so smart, she was telling me yesterday the history of wolfs and how their packs are their families. Isn't that interesting? I am so glad that we meet them at the ball. I hope you'll come visit me soon, as much as I love it here I miss you._

_Love your sister,_

_Ruby_

Emma finished reading the letter and silently scolds her sister for not heeding to her advice of staying home. But knowing that she must go see her sister, Emma grabs her cape and heads downstairs.

"Hey where are you going?" Kathryn asks as she eyes her sister curiously.

"Ruby is sick I'm going to visit her, you want to come?"

"No thanks, I promised Dan- I mean I have something to do." Kathryn stutters as her face reddens from the almost confession.

Emma puts her hand on her sister's shoulder and uses her other hand to lift Kathryn's chin so that they are looking eye to eye, "Look everyone has had their first love. With love comes an unknown feeling of happiness you never knew you could experience. To be in love is to be on fire. When they hurt, you hurt, when they are happy so are you. You become connected in a way that can't be explained. It's the most torturous bliss you'll ever experience. And when you have it seize it because you never know when you will have it again."

Kathryn looks at her sister expectantly as she processes the information.

"Have you ever been in love Emma?"

"Me?" Emma chuckles, "No not yet, and I doubt I ever will be. I prefer solitude, it makes everything easier don't ya think?"

"I guess." Kathryn replies as she says goodbye to her sister before walking out the door.

…

"Emma!" Ruby exclaims as she wraps her arms around the blonde.

"How are you feeling?" Emma says as she looks at her sister before turning to the auburn haired woman behind her. "Thank you Belle for taking such good care of my sister. And I am sorry that I could not join you the other day, I was feeling a bit under the weather myself." Emma says as she recalls the excuse that she told Ruby.

"It's no problem, really."

"We enjoyed her company." Regina says as she ventures closer to the trio.

It is then that Emma realizes that the brunette looks seemingly normal now, in a simple dress complimenting her figure.

"Miss Mills." Emma says as she slightly bows her head as a greeting.

"Miss Swan." Regina says as she repeats the action.

An silence passes briefly between the four women as they stand in a circle.

Ruby is the first to break the silence, "Belle, if you don't mind would you show me your rose gardens? I think that the fresh air might help me since I am still recovering."

"Oh, of course!" Belle says as she loops her arms around Ruby's like an escort.

"Do you need me?" Emma says as she concerningly looks at her sister, still worried about her health.

"No, it's fine. I'll see you later."

Emma sits on the couch and waits until they are completely alone before speaking to the brunette.

"Ms. Mills, um, how are you?"

"Fine, and yourself."

"Good, good."

Regina stands awkwardly in front of the blonde as she struggles with her words. In front of large crowds and the country's noblemen and kings she is flawless. Able to turn even the toughest of kings into butter with her persuasive words. So why was the blonde making her feel so helpless?

Emma makes another attempt to speak before being cut off by the brunette, "Ms. Mills I-"

"If you will excuse me, I need to get some fresh air." Regina says as she walks by the blonde and towards the balcony.

_Ugh, same as before so proud and vain,_ Emma thinks to herself.

Emma gives the brunette a side-ways glance before standing up and walking around the room, admiring the knightly figures.

"Emma!" Ruby shouts as she walks towards the blonde, "Belle has just invited me, and you of course, to travel with them 2 weeks from now! You have to come!"

Emma looks at her sister's eyes, glimmering with excitement and anticipation. How could she refuse her sister's wish?

"Alright, alright but just stop with those eyes." Emma says as her sister squeals and gives her a big hug, "Now where exactly are _we_ going?"


	4. The Carriage Ride

**Author's Note: Hello there! I just want to give out a HUGE thanks to everyone that reads/reviews/follows/favorites this story. I honestly didn't think that this would go past chapter 1, so thanks! Oh, and I know I promised RedBeauty fluff and some SQ but it didn't flow with the story right now, but I can promise a sweet ending for RedBeauty in the upcoming future! Please review, it makes my day!**  
**No hate, just love! SQ!**

Emma stands in front of the carriage packing away her bags in preparation of their departure.

"Write so we know you girls are safe." Father says as he leans down kissing the girls' foreheads goodbye.

Mary blows them a kiss before turning away from the girls to hide her small tears.

"And please hurry back so we don't have to deal with mother's _nagging_ about marriage." Margaret says earning a pinch from her mother, who is standing behind her.

"But please write, we will miss you guys." says Kathryn.

Lyra speaks,"Oh my god, if you two come back with husbands before me I swear-"

Emma rolls her eyes before interrupting her sisters absurd thought process.

"Oh no!", Emma says pretending to be worried, "did you hear that Ruby? Lyra figured out our whole plan to marry before her." Emma finishes with a joking laugh.

"Don't worry we will miss you all too, including you too Lyra." Ruby says as she looks at her youngest sister.

After a few more hugs and 'I love yous' the sisters set off towards the Frenches castle with anticipation for their journey.

...

"So are you sure she is okay with this?" Emma inquires as she hears the galloping of the horses hooves.

"Yes Emma." Ruby replies touching her sister's arm, "we are heading towards her spring castle a few days travel from here. Regina said she would gladly welcome us."

"I know but-"

"But what Emma? Look I know you and Regina got off on the wrong foot but I want you to try to mend that during this trip."

"Ughh" Emma groans.

"Look, that doesn't mean that you guys have to be best friends or anything but at least be civil to one another."

"I am civil! It is that woman she makes me so-"

"Stop! I don't want to hear it Emma, just make it right okay?"

Emma looks outside the carriage losing her gaze in the distance.

"Okay?" Ruby says more loudly to capture the blonde's attention.

"Okay. Fine."

"Good, oh look we are here!" Ruby says as the carriage pulls into the front of the castle.

The women exit the carriage and are immediately greeted by a very enthusiastic auburn haired girl.

Belle hugs Ruby, both women lingering a bit longer than suggested for friends but short enough to be unnoticed by most except for Emma.

Emma looks at her sister seeing happiness across her face, she remembers how she smiled as her sister is now. The look of glee across her face as reminding her of herself every time she was around her lover. Then she remembers that night in the barn, when everything she ever thought that they were going to be, or where to become was destroyed. Emma's body shutters at the memory and she feels slightly sick. It has been a few years since that incident, yet its memory lives vividly in the blonde's mind.

Trying her quickest to push the memory back, Emma shakes away the feelings and pretends to be okay again. Approaching Belle, and giving her a tight squeeze before bowing slightly in recognition of Regina.

Regina repeats the motion before grabbing her bags and putting them in a much larger carriage than Emma and Ruby had arrived in. Apparently they all were to take Regina's carriage, which offered more room and was much more comfortable. Emma seeing the brunette follows suit with both her and Ruby's bags following Regina on her second trip as to where the bags should go.

Regina puts her second bag down in the carriage and turns around too quickly and runs into the blonde.

"Oh, Miss Swan. I am sorry. I did not see you there. Are you alright?" Regina asks in a genuinely concerned voice.

Emma become confused at her the concern in the brunette voice, she never thought that the woman would care let alone apologize.

"Oh I am fine, are you alright? I'm sorry I should've looked before walked."

"I am quite alright." Regina replies with a small smile, "I am going to go get your sister and Belle and let them know that we should be departing soon." And with that the brunette walks away causing the blondes eye to linger on the brunette's hips for just a moment.

_Maybe she isn't so proud as she seems to be._

"This should be an interesting trip." Emma thinks to herself before settling into the carriage.

Just then Robin stumbles out of the castle, a bottle of rum in one hand and a duffel in the other, smiling gleefully at the women.

In the corner of her eye she can see Belle put her palm to her forehead in embarrassment, Regina's eyes glue to the floor, and her sister let out a long tired sigh.

_Then again maybe not._

…

The carriage ride was pleasant with Robin sitting outside with the driver and all of the women in the carriage. Without his annoyingly inappropriate comments and wandering hands Emma felt at ease with the trip.

Regina had sat quietly throughout the whole carriage ride not saying more than a simple 'yes' or 'no'. Belle had mentioned this to be due to the fact that the brunette had motion sickness, which Regina weakly claimed to be false.

Ruby sat next to Belle, as Belle explained different theories of whether or not inanimate objects could ever be animated. Ruby listened intently, soaking in every last word that the auburn haired girl had said.

They arrived at the inn late at night with each person worn out and exhausted. The trip to Regina's was about a few days long, so luckily they had planned to stop at various inns while on the road. The inn was a decent size, made of wood and about three floor tall. It was simple, but it had a sense of home to it. Tall trees were planted near the inn, adding a 'woodsy' type of feel.

Ruby and Belle had already entered the inn to check-in leaving Emma to grab the bags she could and bring them in. After being able to grab almost all of the bags, the blonde went back for a second trip only to be stopped dead in her tracks by the brunette carrying the remaining bags. The brunette, noticing the stillness of the blonde, smirks as she passes the blonde, "Just because I have money, does not mean that I do not work." Emma, being broken out of her trance of the brunette turns around and follows the brunette inside.

_Maybe I was wrong?_

* * *

**AN (Pt.2): I know that this chapter was slow, and boring and the next chapter is looking to turn out as more of a informational chapter i.e. Regina's past explained, etc. but the next few chapters the pace will be picked up a bit! Don't hate me! Lots of love! SQ!**


	5. The Girl In The Painting

**AN: Hope ya'll are enjoying the last of your summer, mine is gone now that I am back in school :( But nonetheless, I will continue to work on this story as much as I can since I plan to finish it up within the next several weeks or so. As always let me know what you think via follow/fav/review/whatever! YOU guys are what keeps me writing! Sending love to everyone! muah! xoxo**

After a few days and night of traveling the group finally reaches Regina's castle. The castle is unlike any that Emma has ever seen before. She had thought that Belle's and Robin's castle was beautiful but compared to Regina's it was like a penny compared to a shiny, new diamond.

The castle was wide, with about twenty-five large windows being able to fit across the castle, and that was only on the second floor. The structure itself stood about five stories tall and topped off with various chimneys acting as lungs, as if the castle itself was alive and need to breathe. The castle is made out of a light nude color, almost an off-white stone. Way above the entrance to the castle is a very old clock, with gold platting and elaborate carvings surrounding the piece.

Someone just happening to pass by the property would easily be able to tell that a very rich family, or in this case woman, is living there. To get to the front door of the castle however, you have to pass through a very beautiful garden. The garden is safe-kept by the various marble statues along the way, leading up to the grand finale of a beautiful and breathtaking water fountain. The garden is abundant with flowers of almost every kind, but with the highlight attraction being the in bloom lilies.

The carriage pulls up directly to the entrance, and soon doors are being opened and bags are being taken into the castle. Emma feels trapped amongst a sea of servants and handmaidens as she is asked if she needs anything the moment she steps outside of the carriage.

Emma looks at Ruby with wide eyes, as her sister does the same, both unable to comprehend what exactly is happening. Unlike Belle, who seems to be used to the already overwhelming inquiries of if she is well, or if there is anything she wants or needs. Robin seems to be having the time of his life, ordering for the servants try bring him the best food from the home, commanding that only the best of the best will ever pass his lips. Surprisingly Regina looks tired, almost worn-out of the already early game of "what do you need?" with her servants.

Suddenly a maid, which Emma assumed to be the head maid due to the difference in her clothes approaches Regina, in a way that a mother would her child.

"Oh my dear Regina!" The woman exclaims as she runs towards the woman hugging the young brunette tightly.

"Oh, I've missed you so much. How are things? Anything new?" Regina asks as she beams happiness, which Emma believes is because the brunette simply just missed home.

"Everything is fine." The woman reassures the brunette before turning to her new guests and immediately inquiring on their trip and how everyone is, "Please, come in. If there is ever anything that any of you need please ask. As the Frenches well known, we are very kind people and would like to consider everyone to be friends," the woman concludes as she gives everyone a warm smile.

The old woman then turns to face Regina again, leaning in as to whisper something into the brunette's ear.

Regina looks at her, with lights in her eyes as she walks into her castle, insisting that everyone have lunch before she lead the tour around her house.

Emma's jaw drops as she walks into the castle. She thought that the outside of the large castle was beautiful but oh my was she wrong. The inside of the castle was almost all white with gold trimmings. Art pieces covered the walls and in almost every room there were bookshelves as high as the raised ceilings. This truly was a home for the arts and all of its practitioners.

The group has lunch, and some the brunette leads everyone on the tour. Though Emma is sure that Belle has been here before, the auburn haired girl still has an awed expression on her face, as she basks in the beauty of it all. But then again how could Emma blame her? This place really was amazing.

"Isn't this all stunning?" Ruby says to Emma as she admires the pieces of furniture and old paintings.

"Yes, it really is." Emma says as she copies her sister.

Emma suddenly stops before a painting of a young woman, in a soft baby blue dress. The woman has dirty blonde hair, darker than Emma's and has aqua blue eyes. Emma stands before the painting, not noticing the moments go by as she stares at the portrait. Emma knows that she has never seen the woman before yet, for some unknown reason she feels as though the painting is calling for her. Almost beckoning her to come and learn the secrets behind the painting.

The older hand servants walks beside Emma, noticing the curiosity behind the blonde's eyes.

"Isn't she lovely?" The older woman says, bringing the blonde back to the present.

"Oh, yes very. Who is she? Does Regina have a sister?"

"Oh no, Regina does not have a sister. Her name was Daniella, but most of us just called her Ella. She was our neighbors for some years now, and would often go riding with Regina. Mind you at this time, the Mills didn't have much money. They did not become rich until Regina was well into her late teens, anyway, they were childhood best friends and we nearly inseparable throughout their youth." The woman pauses looking around for a moment noticing the woman of the house far ahead, allowing her to tell the blonde more about Ella, "Anyone that Regina brings to her home she has a great amount of trust instilled in them, which is why I am telling you this. Regina and Ella used to be lovers, in a sense."

Emma eyes widened as the woman continued to speak.

"Everyone in the castle knew and was okay with it, even Regina's father. They were both very young but when Regina's mother, Mrs. Mills discovered them one afternoon things went terrible. She had Ella's family move away almost immediately, which hurt Regina immensely. Anyway, not many months had passed by before Regina had came to me crying, and saying goodbye claiming that she was going to run off with Ella before that weeks time. But not even a day later Ella came by saying that she was to marry a man at the end of the month. Regina was devastated, begging her to stay but Ella insisted that though their little fling was fun, but it never meant to last and Regina could never _afford_ her. So she married the man who was much richer than Regina and last I heard of her is that she has five children and husband is fat. But the heartbreaking pain nearly killed Regina, I had never seen her so destroyed in my life. Still every time I see her, I see that shattered broken girl, with her heart in her hands. "

"And you would've been okay with that? Regina running off with...with...another woman?" Emma asks surprised about the recent facts about the brunette.

"Well of course, I love Regina and nothing could ever change that. As long as she is happy, so am I." The old woman smiled before patting Emma on the shoulder and returning with the walking group.

Emma quickly walked towards the group, happy that no one noticed her short absence and questioned her as to when she was.

"I really love this fireplace." Ruby says as she motions to the big attraction of the living room.

Regina, having over heard their conversation adds a comment, "thank you, my father spared no expense when this place was built. Anything for my mother, though personally I would have rather preferred a smaller castle with maybe a hand full of bedrooms and a big stable area for my horses."

"You have horses?" Emma asks confused, never having imagined the brunette as a rider.

"Oh Regina really is the best!" Belle beams.

"Well, that's just not true."

"Yes it is!", Belle then turns to face the sisters, "you two should really come out and see her sometime. I've never seen someone ride as well as her in all of my life."

"Maybe we will. Maybe we will." Emma says as she directs her gaze downwards slowly before lifting it back up only to have her blue eyes be engulfed in soft, chocolate brown ones.

And for a moment, though Emma would never admit it, she thought she felt something for the brunette. It wasn't anger or irritation that she usually felt for the brunette but it was something else entirely. It was an raw, and pure emotion.

_"No it can't be."_ The blonde murmured to herself before dismissing it completely.

I_ promised myself never again. Never._


	6. Garden Strolls

**AN: Hey guys, I know I usually update within a few days of posting a chapter but with school starting I might have to wait a week or two between new updates, sorry! D: Nonetheless, that you to my wonderful readers who leave me reviews/comments, they really make my day! Spoiler Alert: Let's just say the next chapter may or may not contain' Regina & Emma in ball gowns, a birthday ball, and of course a party would not be complete without dialogue from out _favorite_ drunk, Robin! ;) Enjoy! xoxo**

Emma woke up engulfed in silky bed sheets covering her body. The sun had just started to beam through the windows, creating shadows on the carpet. Emma gets up and quickly puts on a casual tunic, something that she would usually wear as if she was at home. She walks into the bathroom, stopping by for a moment to fix her hair and brush her teeth before heading down stairs. Her hair is messy and chaotic, and after numerous attempts to pull back her blonde mane, Emma gives up and let her wild locks fall on her shoulders.

Emma creeps down the hall quickly checking in on her very much still sleeping sister Emma guessed based on the brunette's loud snores.

After silently shutting the door Emma faces the staircase and begins to descend down. As soon as she reaches the bottom of the stairs a servant approaches Emma.

"Breakfast will be ready in an hour or so Miss."

Emma looks at her confused but quickly remembers where she is and recovers, "Oh, um, thank you. And if my sister is to wake up can you tell her I went for a walk around the property, thank you."

"Of course ma'am, and I would recommend the back garden behind the castle. I know you've been the front but to me, the back is far more beautiful." The servant says before continuing with her household work.

Emma listening to the maid's advice grabs her cape from the closet under the stairs and begins to head towards the back of the castle. Once she finds the door to exit she is amazed with what she sees.

The garden though slightly similar to the layout of the front was almost like a completely new world. The garden was divided into sections based on what plants were growing there. Towards the right there were flowers as far as the eye could see, planted in rows upon rows. In the corner of her eye, Emma turned to see another part of the garden with trees with colors of either yellow, green or red. Upon closer inspection Emma realized that the colorful blots were apples, nice, crisp apples, prime for picking. Scents of honey and lavender fills the air. There is something almost magical about this garden that Emma cannot quite put into words. And then Emma noticed it. As if all of the things that she just witnessed where the appetizers she had just reached the entrée, Emma saw the stables.

She walked towards the towering stables, them being bigger than any that she had ever seen before. The stables were, together the size of a house. In fact it was almost if not bigger than her own family's home. Emma careful stepped in the stable, cautious not to alarm the awaiting horses with her presence. As she walks deeper into the stables she sees a spiral wooden staircase, leading her to the second level of the incredible structure.

_Wow_, Emma whispers to herself as she stands in the doorway of the room. The room is almost like a bedroom with a nice sized bed, a closet and series of drawers, a painting easel, a desk, and with paintings and poems decorating the wooden walls.

Emma examines the room, admiring the paintings, and feeling genuinely impressed as she spotted in very tiny black letters, the initials RM, Regina Mills. She continues to walk around the room admiring the art until a single poem catches Emma's eye. The poem is plated in a golden frame and hangs above the desk. There is nothing aesthetically beautiful about the poem. It was written on a piece of white paper, and the penmanship was very nice but nothing too showy but it was what the poem said that made Emma stop and re-read the poem over and over again. Emma, having stood in the same spot for at least five minutes panics as she hears a soft voice coming from below her.

Quickly Emma turns and begins to run down the stairs. As approaches the final few steps, Emma spies Regina on the opposite of the barn with her back turned away from her igniting a sense of hope that she might get away, when suddenly the last step cracks, causing Emma to fall ungracefully and the brunette to turn around.

Regina rushes to Emma and helps her up to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Regina asks as she helps to brush off pieces of hay off of the clumsy blonde.

"Uh, yeah, I, um, was, um." Emma stutters before gluing her eyes to the floor, causing the brunette to eye her.

_Speak Emma! Be a woman and just tell her the truth. Do it. And tell her what? Oh I was just spying on your stuff and invading your privacy and how I think that maybe I misunderstood you that night, and how its very nice that you invited my sister and I here to your beautiful castle, and how your servants are really nice and you're really nice, and how I felt something towards you and you're very beautiful and- what what?_

"Um Miss Swan?" Regina asks carefully, "Are you alright?"

"Well, what happened was I was walking around your gardens, which are lovely by the way, and then I saw the stables and wanted to see them. So I came in here and saw the horses and then I saw the staircase and wondered what was up there. So I walked up there and saw your painting and bed and stuff, and I know that was probably way out of line of me to do so I think that I'll just pack my bags and go, but please let me sister stay. I wouldn't want to ruin it for her too, and yeah so I guess I'll be going-"

Regina interrupts giving the blonde a compassionate smile. "First Miss Swan you really need to stop rambling, it makes you seem stupid and you my dear are not stupid. And second wait, what? No one is going anywhere. It's okay that you went up there, actually do you want to go up there again with me, I was heading there anyway?"

"Um okay" Emma says as she follows the brunette back up the staircase.

When the pair reaches the top of the stairs and enters the bedroom, Emma looks out the window noticing just how much sunlight is starting to come though, and wondering if Ruby is worried about her.

Regina takes off her riding coat and hangs it in her closet before turning and facing the blonde.

"I love your paintings they are very nice. I especially love the colors that you put into the horses manes." Emma says as she motions to a piece.

"Thank you." Regina says as she unconsciously takes a step towards Emma.

"Oh and I really liked the poem above your desk." Emma stutters as she notices this action and feels her heart beat faster.

Regina smiles brightly, not even needing to turn away to know what poem she is referring to.

"That is my favorite too," Regina says as she turns away and walked closer to the framed paper, "I wrote this when I was only fourteen years old. I was young and childish, not knowing what the world was really like. I lived in a fantasy world during this time, believing in love and happy endings."

"And now you don't?" Emma asks as she observes the brunette.

Suddenly the smile on Regina's lips begins to fade, "No, not anymore."

Emma sees pain flash quickly in chocolate eyes, a pain Emma also knows all too well.

The room is silent, and Regina is the first to speak, "Oh well, come on Miss Swan I think Tamara said that breakfast would be ready soon, let's go eat shall we," The brunette says as she exits the room.

Emma lingers for a moment, re-reading the poem one last time before heading back down stairs.

* * *

**AN: Who want's to read a pre-teen Regina poem? ;) Stay tuned for an update on that!**


	7. UPDATE: SO SORRY, NOT A NEW CHAPTER

Hey guys. Let me just start off by saying how sorry I am for taking SO long to post a new chapter. Usually I am very good about posting new chapters with a short amount of time of each other but as life will have it I have been unable to do so. I had originally written a new chapter but via some magical source it was deleted and I had to start all over. Nonetheless, a new chapter will be up by this weekend! I promise you that! Again, SO SORRY, to everyone who has been following this story from day one! PS I changed my mind and decided to make this story longer instead of wrapping it up within a couple new chapters...basically I'm adding more fluff! Much love! xoxo 


	8. All The Right Moves Pt1

**AN: So I know I said the weekend but it's Friday and I wanted to give you guys something a little extra since I have not updated in so long! As always feel free to review/fav/follow/etc. You guys are awesome! Lots of love, xoxo**

A week had passed since Ruby and Emma had first arrived at Regina's home, and whether or not Emma admitted it, the brunette was being to grow on her, and she suspected that she was doing the same.

It was finally the night of the masquerade ball honoring Regina's birthday.

Emma had only learned a day prior that today day was the brunette's birthday, so with little time and money that she had, the blonde brainstormed and thought of an acceptable gift for her.

"I hope she is going to like it." Emma thinks to herself as she begins to get ready for the ball.

Ruby suddenly walks in already dressed in an dark blue gown. Her hair is pulled back into a flowing half up do. Her mask drapes around her eyes, creating a sad, soft look despite the metal plated foundation. Her lips are painted a soft pink, bringing out there natural color. She looks amazing.

"Wow, Rubes, you look great!" Emma says as she admires her sister.

"Thank you, I bought it in town with Belle yesterday. And I got something for you too", Ruby says as she brings forward the small present, that was hidden behind her back.

Emma opens the gift and gasps at what she sees, "Ruby!"

Inside is a golden hair comb. The top metal is made to resemble a feather, with pieces turned upwards towards the sky. Pearls are lined across the top, and small glittering crystals are embellished in the metal. Tying this beautiful piece together is the name plate in the center of it reading, Emma.

"Don't even worry about it Ems, I wanted to get you it."

"But Ruby-"

"No buts! You deserve it."

"I don't even have anything to go with this, all of my dresses are ordinary and not suited for a ball let alone this."

Ruby smiles,"ah, well, that's the second part of my gift to you." Ruby says as she waves Tamara in who is carrying a gown.

Emma gasps.

...

The castle is animated with the sounds of laughter and awe. Lights shine from every direction reflecting off of the moon shined, stained glass, creating an enchanting feeling in the air. A ray of colors flow together as the couples dance across the beautiful tiled floor.

Everyone is wearing a mask making the task of finding the birthday woman almost impossible. And despite her better judgement, Emma dives into the large crowd, determined to find the brunette.

Ruby had left her an hour ago, to socialize with Belle, or so she said, but Emma knew better. She had never seen her sister so happy, a smile always painting her lips every time the auburn haired girl was around. Content that her sister was having the time of her life, Emma continued to wander around before catching sight of Regina.

Regina, looked regal as always, with her dark tresses shaping her face and covering the sides of her mask.

Any other person wouldn't had known it to be the brunette, but Emma wasn't just another person. She paid attention, and whether or not she like it, after spending everyday with someone for a week her eyes began to wander the other woman's body.

Regina's dress is a dark purple, with soft tulle draping down her waist to her ankles. The top however simple has two identical cuts on either side, revealing skin from the brunette's sides, and making even Emma go speechless.

"She's beautiful." Emma said when she approached the brunette.

"Thank you." Regina had replied, it was only then was the blonde broken out of her trance.

_Did I say that out loud? Wow, way to go, I'm such a idiot!_

Emma slowly lifted her eyes, as embarrassment still stung in her cheeks. But all of her insecurity vanished the moment her green eyes where captured by the awaiting chocolate ones.

"Happy birthday, by the way." Emma stutters.

Regina chuckles, "thank you again, are you enjoying the party Emma?"

"Yeah actually I- wait you know who I am?"

"Of course, I don't know a soul who could pull off that dress the way you do. It looks like it was made for you, the way the top fits so perfectly, and how the it hugs the hips at just the right places, and how it makes your butt look so-!"

_Wait, what am I saying? Oh God, I was muttering like a fool, that is very unlike me. Oh look now Emma is looking at me. Looking at me with those soft green-No! I can't go there! Great, now she's smiling at me. I bet she's enjoying watching me squirm! I just want to wipe that stupid grin off her face so I can kiss those lips-wait what?!_

Emma laughs noticing the brunette's face instantly become red under her mask, "My butt look so what- Ms. Mills?"

"Um, nothing. Just nothing."

Emma chuckles again, "okay whatever you say."

Just then the pianist plays the song, "Time To Say Goodbye".

"This is one of my favorites." Emma chirps as she faces the brunette.

"As it is mine." Regina says as she closes her eyes, her body fully engulfed in the music.

"Would you like to dance?" Emma asks in a soft, whisper like voice.

Just then Regina's eyes quickly open.

"I mean, we don't have to. It's just. Well. It looks like you would want to dance to this, er, song. And since it is our favorite I thought I'd ask you to dance. But please feel free to say no. I'm sure there are plenty of better dancers-"

"Yes."

"Yes? Yes as in yes I'm dance with you? Or yes in there are better dancers than me?"

"The first."

Emma stops and stares at the brunette unable to comprehend what is happening.

"Are you going to lead me, or am I going to have to do all of the work Ms. Swan?"

Awakening again from Regina's spell, Emma bows slightly before lightly kissing her hand leading her to the floor.

Regina's heart flutters.


End file.
